Elevator Chat
by seanchaidhe
Summary: When the Blacks and the Bradys get trapped in the elevator together, admissions are given and young love is exposed.


Author's Note:

Okay, so this story is old. Very old. About 7ish years old. I recently changed pen names (from Jada1) and moved over all of my stories to a new account. But, I couldn't leave all of my old writing behind. Hence, re-uploading this after deleting it on the old account. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it, but please be gentle. I was in high school when I wrote this and, well, hopefully I've improved since then :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these places or people. The only thing I own is what I make them do.

Timeline: Right before the time of Hope's party, when Bo finds out about JT, but no Jan bugging Shawn. I hate her. Ugh!

* * *

"This has been a really good night," Marlena commented, as she, John, Bo, Hope, Belle, Shawn and Brady stepped into the elevator to her penthouse.

The fact that they were all there at the same time was quite the coincidence, considering that they hadn't been coming from the same place. Bo, Hope, John and Marlena, were coming back to the penthouse for coffee after a night of dinner and dancing at Tuscany. Shawn was dropping Belle off after their date and Brady, well, no one really knew where Brady was coming from.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Marlena," Hope said, responding to Marlena's earlier comment.

"Yeah, we should definitely do this more often," Bo chimed in.

"Absolutely," John agreed, not to be left out.

At this point, Belle's quiet giggle was heard from the corner that she and Shawn were presently occupying. They seemed to be off in their own world that involved quite a bit of whispering and, on Belle's part, giggling. They were quite content to stand close together, with their foreheads resting gently against one another's, until Belle leaned forward and kissed Shawn. He, for all intents and purposes, kissed her back, gently but soundly.

"Can someone please hose down the lust bunnies, over there?" Brady asked, effectively disrupting Belle and Shawn's kiss. Belle sent a little glare Brady's way for that remark.

"Just ignore him," John advised.

"I can't see how you can just stand there while that, ruffian, defiles your daughter!" Brady cried out, in mock aghast.

"Hey! That's my kid you're talking about," Bo said, friendly but stern.

"And mine, although, he has been known to act it, at times," Hope conceded, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"And besides, I hardly think that a harmless kiss can be classified as 'defiling'," Marlena added.

"Then what would you call what they don't do in front of us?" Brady asked, smugly.

"None of your business," Belle responded. "I have been trying to keep quiet, but now you've gone too far, brother dear. Just because you're having issues with your baby sister not being such of a baby anymore, that doesn't mean you get to take it out on Shawn. You know, my grown up and being in a relationship won't bring the world to an end."

BOOM!

The elevator came to an abrupt halt as the lights blinked off before the emergency lights blinked on.

"Or maybe I was wrong," Belle said, quietly.

"It's okay, everyone. That storm on the edge of town probably just hit an electric cable or something. We'll be started again in no time," John said.

"Or it could be like last time Shawn and I were in this elevator and we could all almost die!" Belle said, the panic starting to settle in.

"We're not going to die, Belle," Shawn coaxed.

"How do you know? We were lucky once; maybe we won't be so lucky again," Belle said.

"Everything's going to be fine, Isabella," John said.

For the next few the group took turns trying to reassure Belle.

Time ticked by. A few minuets turned into a half an hour. In that time, all of the occupants of the elevator had given up of standing and had sat down, nice clothes and all. Belle had since left Shawn's arms for the comfort of her mother's. All was calm and quiet when Belle suddenly sprang to her feet and announced, "That's it! If we get out of here alive, I am never, ever riding on this elevator again."

"Belle," Marlena placated.

"No," Belle said, defiantly shrugging out of her mother's hold. "I don't want to die. And life-threatening things seem to be continuously happening on this elevator. So, if I stay away from the elevator, the cables can't snap while I'm on it and I can't plummet to a horrible death."

"Isabella, you're not in any danger riding this elevator. After the last incident, new cables were put in and they were all re-enforced well over regulation. I made sure of that, myself," John stated, firmly.

"Okay, we'll talk about it," Belle sighed. "If we get out of here alive," she muttered.

"Belle, we are going to get out of this. You'll see," Shawn said, taking the frightened girl into his arms.

"But Shawn, you don't get it. What if this is it? What if we die right here in this elevator? I don't want to die, not having done all of the things that I've been waiting to do."

"Belle, you won't."

"But, what if-"

"You won't. You have plenty of time to-"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!" Belle suddenly yelled, her face going red upon realization of how loud she had spoken.

All of the little conversations and noise ceased.

"Belle," Shawn started.

"No," Belle said, intent of finishing what had been stewing for so long, regardless of the audience. So, in a hushed whisper that all occupants of the elevator could clearly hear she said, "I want to go to college. I want to get married. I want to have kids. And I want to have SEX! And, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like all of that to be with you," she quietly finished, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Belle," Shawn said, tilting her chin so he could stare into her baby blues. "We are going to get out of this. And we're going to go on and live our lives. We're going to go to college. And we are going to get married, hopefully to each other. And we're going to have kids. And sex, well, we're not going to have any of that."

Belle's eyes went wide with disbelief as the four parents looked confused and Brady was all smiles.

"What?" Belle asked, fearing that she had head him correctly.

"You heard me," Shaw said. "We're not going to have sex."

"I, for one, support that decision," Brady chimed in.

With a quick glance toward Brady, Shawn turned back to Belle said, so softly she could barely hear, "We are not going to have sex. We're going to make love. And we're going to do it a lot, quite frequently, too. And if I have anything to say about it, the college and the marriage and the kids and the love making, it's all going to happen with you. Because I simply couldn't imagine it any other way."

"Oh, Shawn," Belle breathed before crushing herself to his chest. They held each other tightly, completely ignorant of their audience, that is, until John interrupted.

"But all of those things that you plan on doing aren't going to happen for years to come, right Shawn?" John said, looking pointedly at the young man holding Belle.

"Come on, John, give them a break. They're good kids," Bo said.

"I suppose, as long as that stuff doesn't happen for. Years. To. Come," John said, emphasizing the last three words.

"Many years," Brady chimed in while sending a hard 'touch-my-baby- sister-and-I'll-kill-you' look toward Shawn.

Hope and Marlena were just shaking their heading in mock defeat. They both knew that they had to pick their battles if they had any hope of winning the war. That, of course, wouldn't deter either of them from having a nice long chat about the birds and the bees with their respective teenager, later.

While all of this was going on, Shawn was still holding Belle. "Not too many years?" she whispered in his ear.

"No, not too many years. Just enough until we're ready," Shawn whispered.

"What if I'm ready right now? Not for the married and the kids part, but for the not being a virgin part?"

"Well, why don't I see what I can do about that? After we get away from you father and brother, though," Shawn responded with a smile.

They both quietly laughed at that and Brady said," Oh, no, here we go here we go again. Looks like the lust bunnies, here, need that hose again."

An hour later the power went back on. Everyone arrived safely at the Black residence, but when Shawn and his parents left that night, they took the stairs. Why tempt fate, right?

Belle and Shawn are still going strong. They're looking into going to colleges close to each other, if not the same college. And as for Belle's virgin status, she still has it. But not for long, if Shawn has anything to say about it. But that's another story.


End file.
